


You hear that? That’s the sound of my awesomeness.

by Just_Another_Flygirl



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Flygirl/pseuds/Just_Another_Flygirl
Summary: Tumblr Drabble Challenge #102 - picked by JMount74 - thank you :)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	You hear that? That’s the sound of my awesomeness.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JMount74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/gifts).



> Big thanks to JMount74 for picking the first prompt from my first attempt at writing drabbles!
> 
> Here's a link to the master list on my Tumblr: https://sugar-fiend.tumblr.com/post/639552530782765056/drabble-challenge-1-150  
> Feel free to throw some prompts at me and I'll try my best to do them ^^;
> 
> Prompt #102: You hear that? That’s the sound of my awesomeness.

“We're running out of air!”

Panicked green eyes meet with much calmer honey-browns. 

Over the rush of incoming water, a faint humming could be heard.

“Don't worry,” Gordon Tracy's voice was gentle. Reassuring. “I'm going to get you out of here.”

The humming, bubbling sound grew closer. 

“You hear that?” the aquanaut could not help but crack a cocky grin. “That’s the sound of my awesomeness.”

Moments later, Thunderbird Four's yellow fin emerged from the entrance to the underwater cave.

“Let's get you to safety,” Gordon smiled, gently lifting the injured teen. “My brother will help stabilise your broken leg.”


End file.
